Distant Sky, 4th Season: After All
by Aniki-kun
Summary: Hanya sepotong karangan dan imajinasi penggemar, mengenai kelanjutan dari Season 3 yang berakhir dengan 'ending' yang bisa dibilang 'nggantung'. /"Aku lelah ..."/"Jangan cemas. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan terus berada disisimu. Selalu ..." [Warning! Summary absurd X'D]
**Distant Sky, 4th Season: After All**

FanStory by Aniki-kun

* * *

 ** _Summary_** _: Hanya sepotong karangan dan imajinasi penggemar, mengenai kelanjutan dari Season 3 yang berakhir dengan 'ending' yang bisa dibilang 'nggantung'. _ /"Aku lelah ..."/"Jangan cemas. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan terus berada disisimu. Selalu ..."_

 _._

 _ **Warning!** OOC, Typo, Summary absurd, kalimat berbelit, DLDR, dll._

 _._

* * *

 **Part 1**

.

Bersama dengan seorang pria yang dulu pernah mencoba membunuhnya, akhirnya ia pun sampai, di sebuah kota yang merupakan tujuan akhir mereka, Daegu. Sempat mengherankan memang, sebab keadaan wilayah yang mereka pijak kini terlihat seolah-olah tidak terjadi bencana seperti wilayah lainnya. Kebanyakan bangunannya terlihat masih berdiri dengan kokoh, hanya saja yang kurang dari pemandangan itu ialah hampir seluruh tumbuhan mati, dan yang lebih mengherankan ialah kenyataan bahwa tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Hampir seluruh kota terlihat kosong, tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang menampakkan eksistensinya. Bisa dibilang, kota itu sekarang telah menjadi 'kota mati'.

Setelah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, gadis cantik bertampang lusuh yang bernama Heyool itu pun berjalan dengan santai, menyusuri perkotaan yang hampa akan kehidupan tersebut, seraya ia berseru mencari-cari seseorang.

"Haneul! Dimana kau?! .. Haneul.. !" serunya, sembari memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang ia cari kini.

Tatkala ia menyinggahi sebuah toko makanan yang terlihat berantakan di dalamnya, memungut dan memakan beberapa makanan yang masih bisa dimakan, lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri kota kembali .. Hingga akhirnya matanya pun mulai tertuju pada sebuah gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Mengikuti niat dalam benaknya, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tersebut, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju bagian paling atas gedung tersebut.

Sesampainya ia diatas sana, rasa letihnya saat menaiki tangga beberapa saat lalu pun digantikan oleh sambutan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang seraya kian menerpa surai hitamnya yang panjang, memberikan rasa sejuk tersendiri untuknya. Gadis bernama Heyool itu pun mulai berjalan menuju tepi gedung, berdiri disana seraya memandangi suasana kota Daegu yang terlihat sangat sepi tersebut.

"HALOOO.. ! APA ADA ORANG ... !" serunya menggema dalam suasana kota yang hampa.

"APA ADA ORANG DISANA... ?! HALOOO... !" serunya lagi.

Sesaat gadis itu diam terpaku, ketika dilihatnya tak ada satu makhluk pun yang menyahut seruannya. Hanya gemerisik semilir angin yang menerpa rambutnya yang dapat ia dengar. Raut wajah panik lagi cemas mulai terbentuk di wajah cantiknya yang lusuh.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dalam dirinya, ia pun mencoba untuk berseru sekali lagi, sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki.

"HANEUL! INI HEYOOL..! .. KAU BISA MENDENGARKU... ?!" serunya, seraya memanggil-manggil seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ia cemaskan saat ini.

Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang menyahut seruannya yang telah dikerahkan dengan seluruh tenaganya itu. Usahanya sia-sia. Ia pun kembali terdiam, terdiam dalam kecemasan.

" _Tidak ada apapun,, yang bergerak ..._ " pikirnya.

Tanpa disadari, buliran air mata mulai memenuhi matanya, berlinang dipipinya.

" _... Apa memang tidak ada apapun disini ..?_ " benaknya dalam kesedihan.

 _WHIRR ..._

Heyool pun menjadi terbawa suasana sedih sebab hal itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, secara tiba-tiba kepulan asap hitam mulai muncul dari belakangnya. Kepulan asap itu semakin tebal, dan jaraknya pun semakin dekat dengannya, hingga akhirnya berhasil membuat gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya yang masih berlinang air mata pada kepulan asap hitam tersebut.

Kepulan asap itu pun semakin dan semakin menebal, semakin melebar, hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wilayah tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi gelap. Namun siapa sangka, gadis itu tak berkutik sedikitpun dari posisinya, seolah ia membiarkan saja kepulan asap itu menelan dirinya.

"Gelap ,, lagi .. ?!" ucapnya dalam kegelapan akibat asap hitam tersebut.

"Haneul .. Dimana kau ...?!" serunya, mencari dalam gelap.

... ... ...

Gadis itu pun tersentak kemudian, ketika disadarinya bahwa kepulan asap hitam yang menakutkan itu telah menghilang, melewati dirinya begitu saja seperti hantu. Menyadari hal itu, reflek gadis itu pun jatuh berlutut, merasakan secercah rasa lega muncul dalam dirinya, walapun masih ada rasa kebingungan dalam dirinya.

"Kegelapannya, telah hilang ..." ucapnya, ketika menyadari bahwa kepulan asap menakutkan tersebut ternyata hanya ' _numpang lewat_ '.

Pandangannya pun mulai teralih ke bawah, sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana keadaan dibawah gedung itu yang masih tertutupi oleh asap hitam tersebut. Ia masih terus menantinya, menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran akan bagaimana suasana jauh dibawah gedung tersebut.

"I-Itu ... ?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepulan asap yang tadinya menutupi pemandangan didepannya telah tersingkir. Kini sudah dapat terlihat jelas, bagaimana keadaan jauh dibawah gedung tersebut. Yang Heyool lihat, ialah kenyataan bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang janggal pada suasana jalan raya jauh dibawah sana sejak kepulan asap tadi. Diatas jalan raya itu, terdapat seperti tulisan beberapa kata yang sepertinya baru dibuat oleh seseorang.

Awalnya masih terlihat kurang jelas, hingga ketika ia terus memperhatikannya, akhirnya ia menyadari, apa yang tertulis diatas jalan raya itu. Matanya membulat tidak percaya, ketika akhirnya ia sudah mengerti dengan tulisan tersebut dan menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang membuatnya.

Dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya Heyool pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju lokasi tulisan tersebut. Derap langkahnya menuruni tangga kian cepat, tak sabar ingin segera berada dibawah dan bertemu langsung seseorang yang telah membuat tulisan itu.

Sesampainya ia dibawah, terlihatlah dengan sangat jelas tulisan yang sebelumnya tampak kecil dilihat dari atas puncak gedung. Serta seseorang jauh didepan sana yang tengah membuat tulisan tersebut, sosok yang terasa tidak asing lagi baginya.

 ** _' –_** ** _NEUL ... –HE END ... –THE DISTAN– '_**

Begitulah sebagian siluet tulisan yang tertera dengan jelas diatas jalan tersebut, serta di sebuah reruntuhan gedung disisi dan dipihak yang lain di kota tersebut.

 ** _'_** ** _HANEUL AND HEYOOL ARE AT THE END OF THE DISTANCE '_**

Heyool masih berdiri disana, memandangi dari seberang seorang pria sebayanya yang masih terfokus pada pekerjaannya dan belum mengalihkan pandangan terhadapnya.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, dengan sendirinya akhirnya lelaki itu pun menengadahkan pandangannya, terkejut kecil ketika dilihat dihadapannya seseorang yang yang sangat tidak asing baginya, seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan dan ia harapkan akan membaca serangkaian kata yang ia buat diatas jalanan itu.

"Hmm ..? ?"

Saking terherannya, tanpa sadar lelaki itu menjatuhkan salah satu botol cat _pylox_ ditangan kirinya.

 _KLAANGG .._

" ... Heyool .. ?!" ucap pria itu.

Pria itu pun bangkit, menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kini kedua insan lelaki dan perempuan itu pun saling bertatapan dalam bingung dan rasa terkejut. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi bercampur sedikit debu kian menyertai pertemuan yang tidak terduga itu. Setelah beberapa waktu mereka terpisah, akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Inilah yang mereka inginkan.

Keduanya pun saling merekahkan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka.

"Haneul .. ?!" sebut Heyool, penuh kebahagiaan.

"Heyool .. ?!" sebut si pria yang diketahui bernama Haneul itu, sama bahagianya.

Sesaat keduanya merasa bingung, ketika menyadari akan satu hal. Kenyataan bahwa seharusnya dua anak yang sebaya ini kehilangan _memori_ mereka sejak terakhir kali mereka terpisah di suatu wilayah yang terselimuti radiasi nuklir yang sangat tinggi. Mengingat bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua ialah objek penelitian pemerintah Korea Selatan. Tetapi sekarang .. Mereka tidak hanya dipertemukan oleh tatap mata, namun juga dipertemukan oleh ingatan mereka. Ingatan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang lagi, setelah pertemuan itu. Ingatan yang seterusnya akan selalu terikat, oleh takdir mereka ...

"Heyool, bagaimana kau- ..."

"Haneul ... ..."

" _*smile*_ .. Kau .. Ingat semuanya.. ?" ucap Heyool.

" _*smile*_ .. Kau juga ingat, Heyool ... ?"

... ... ... ... ...

 ** _'_** ** _HANEUL AND HEYOOL ARE AT THE END OF THE DISTANCE '_**

Tulisan itu merupakan saksi bertemunya kembali dua manusia yang telah dipastikan menjadi manusia terakhir di tanah air yang hampir punah itu. Dua orang yang sangat dipertahankan keberadaannya oleh negara untuk tetap hidup, namun sebenarnya sangat tidak diharapkan keberadaannya oleh pihak disuatu negara lain, mengingat bahwa dua anak itu ialah objek eksperimen yang telah berhasil.

Telah mengetahui kenyataan diri masing-masing, kini keduanya tak dapat lagi menahan gejolak kebahagiaan dalam hati mereka. Perlahan, mata Heyool mulai dipenuhi buliran air mata lagi, tak kuasa menahan perasaan haru dan bahagia dalam hatinya karena akhirnya ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Begitu pula yang dialami dan dirasakan oleh Haneul.

Tak lama kemudian, Heyool mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Haneul,, berlari dengan terisak seraya mengulur kedua tangannya ke depan, bersiap untuk memeluknya. Haneul pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heyool.

... ... ...

Disisi lain, disuatu tempat yang jauh ...

Di sebuah ruangan pemantau, beberapa orang berpakaian jas terlihat tengah memperhatikan sebuah layar lebar yang menayangkan mengenai pertemuan kembali antara Haneul dan Heyool. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan dan mereka bicarakan, namun satu hal yang diketahui ialah bahwa orang-orang itu merupakan pihak yang berasal dari luar negara Korsel, orang-orang yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang ialah 'musuh' negara ginseng tersebut.

"Kelihatannya eksperimen pemerintah Korea Selatan berhasil ..." ucap seorang pria paruh baya berjas hitam rapi.

"Jika kita meremehkan kedua anak itu, masalah besar mungkin akan terjadi ..." lanjutnya.

Pria berjas itu berhenti menonton layar lebar di depannya. Tangannya terulur pada sebuah papan kontrol yang terdiri dari beberapa tombol-tombol.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain .." ucapnya, kemudian mulai menekan satu tombol pengontrol, yang mana secara bersamaan sebuah roket yang sangat besar mulai meluncur ke langit, menuju target yang telah ditentukan.

 _BUUZZZZ ... !_

"Kita hapuskan saja .. Korea Selatan dari pemetaan ..."

... ... ...

Disaat yang sama ...

Haneul dan Heyool hampir sampai untuk saling menggapai satu sama lain. Ketika akhirnya jarak antar keduanya semakin dekat, keduanya semakin mempercepat laju lari mereka. Hingga akhirnya, mereka pun benar-benar bertemu, dan mulai saling berpelukan satu sama lain dengan erat.

"Haneul ..."

"Heyool ..."

 _PLUKK!_

Ketika akhirnya tubuhnya mulai tersentuh dengan Haneul, Heyool pun jatuh berlutut sambil masih memeluk Haneul, membuat Haneul juga ikut jatuh berlutut dalam pelukan penuh haru tersebut. Isak tangis penuh kebahagiaan yang terbentuk diantara keduanya pun tak dapat terhentikan.

"Hiks, hiks .. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi.. ! Hiks, hiks ..." ucap Heyool, histeris seraya memejamkan mata dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haneul.

" .. Hiks, hiks .. Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Heyool ..! Hiks, hiks ... "

"Aku sangat takut. Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku .. Hiks, hiks ..."

" .. Hiks, hiks ... Maaf, Heyool ..."

.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu sejak pertemuan mengharukan mereka. Kini keduanya hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri perkotaan yang sangat sepi itu.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika aku melihatmu, tepat saat aku sedang menulis sebuah petunjuk diatas jalanan itu. Aku tidak percaya, kau datang disaat yang sangat tepat, Yool. _*smile*_ Aku senang sekali ..." ucap Haneul.

" _*smile*_ Aku juga ..."

"Selain itu aku ingin tahu, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Aku pikir, tidak ada satu pun alat transportasi yang berfungsi, selain milik para peneliti yang sangat memburu kita ..."

Masih sambil berjalan, mendengar perkataan itu Heyool terdiam sesaat sambil menatap Haneul yang berada disampingnya dengan datar, lalu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kesini menggunakan sebuah helikopter milik para peneliti yang menolongku saat terakhir kali kita terpisah. Dan juga aku kesini bersama seorang pria yang dulu pernah mencoba membunuhku. Kau pasti tahu itu,, pria yang kau lihat di kamera video milikku ..."

" .. ?! ... Orang itu.. ?! Jadi dia, masih- ..." ujar Haneul tidak percaya, membuatnya mengingat sekilas mengenai gambaran saat ia melihat rekaman video Heyool saat tengah beristirahat menaiki tangga.

"Aku juga tidak percaya ia masih hidup. Dia dikurung di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan saat aku tengah melarikan diri dari para peniliti kejam itu, yang menggunakan semua orang-orang tak berdosa sebagai objek penelitian menggunakan zat nuklir .." tutur Heyool.

"Apa-apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar tindakan yang tidak manusiawi. Mereka menggunakan para korban selamat yang mereka temui untuk sebuah eksperimen yang tidak berguna, lalu kemudian membuang begitu saja semua objek manusia yang semuanya gagal setelah digunakan ..." lanjutnya.

" ... ... Para peneliti itu ... .. Yahh, saat itu aku juga ditolong oleh mereka. Dan aku juga melihat hal-hal yang seperti kau lihat juga secara diam-diam ... Itu sangat kejam sekali. Bahkan aku menangis saat melihat hal itu ..." balas Haneul.

"Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, karena mereka tidak sampai mengambilmu sebagai objek penelitian mereka. Aku sangat lega kau masih hidup ..."

" _*smile*_ Aku pun begitu ..."

Perbincangan sambil menyusuri perkotaan antara dua anak itu pun semakin menyenangkan mereka rasakan. Hingga kemudian, tiba-tiba ...

 ** _DUAARRRR.. ! ! !_**

" _*menoleh*_ ... ?! !? ... "

Disuatu tempat yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari posisi Heyool dan Haneul saat ini, secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari arah belakang. Seketika hal itu pun sangat mengejutkan mereka berdua yang masih mengobrol sebelumnya.

" .. Apa itu... ?!" ucap Heyool, panik.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

.

* * *

 _Hahhh, Part 1 - kelar jugakk._

 _Padahal sbenernya masih bnyak project fic. saya difandom lain, tapi krna takut ntar mood saya ilang akan obsesi saya yg akhir2 ini ngebet bnget ame manhwa Distant Sky, jadinya tercipta lah ini X'D_

 _Yahh,, jadi sebenarnya, Part 1 ini 60% nya saya karang dari cerita di S3 eps.20 [End]. Lalu selebihnya ialah menurut imajin saya X'D_

 _._

 _Okeh! Gitu ajaa kata2 gaje dari saya.._

 _._

 _ **So, how do yo think?**_

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
